


A push in the right direction

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex likes Maggie, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Kara meddles because she wants to help, Maggie likes Alex, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex likes one of the regular customers at the coffee shop where she works. But because she'll never act on her feelings, Kara decides to help out.





	A push in the right direction

Alex looks up when she sees the door open to the coffee shop she works in and smiles when she sees the customer is Maggie, a woman who started buying her coffee here a month ago and since then she’s seen her almost every day.

Maggie smiles as she approaches the counter and Alex’s heart skips a beat. Her smile definitely makes having to drag herself out of bed for the early shift worth it.

“Your usual?” Alex asks with a smile, cup already in hand as she writes Maggie’s name on it.

Maggie nods so she hands Kara the cup, she’s well used to Maggie’s order too, and Alex takes the money Maggie holds to her.

“I didn’t see you yesterday, you busy at work?”

Alex may have spent the entire day watching the door, hoping Maggie would show up, not that she’ll admit it to anyone of course. She thinks Kara may have noticed and she’s thankful her sister didn’t tease her about her obvious crush.

Maggie smirks. “You noticed I didn’t show up?”

Maggie’s visits are always the best part of her days. So of course she noticed. Her cheeks go red.

Maggie laughs, amusement clear in her warm eyes but luckily she doesn’t push Alex to answer. “Yeah, I’ve been busy working a case.”

Alex lets out a sigh of relief. “You solved it then?”

“Not yet, but I couldn’t go two days without seeing my favourite barista.” Maggie says with a wink. “I wouldn’t want you thinking something had happened to me.”

Alex’s blush is back in full force and she ducks her head in embarrassment.

 _Pull yourself together_ , she tells herself,  _it’s just Maggie._

Alex knows that that’s exactly why she’s acting like this though, because it’s  _Maggie_.

The woman who never fails to smile even when she’s had a bad day, the woman who always asks how Alex is as she buys her coffee, the woman she’s learnt small details about bit by bit as they spend just a few moments a day together.

The woman who, even though it’s barely been a month since they met, she’s already falling for.

Maggie.

Kara breaks her out of her thoughts as she slides the coffee cup, filled with freshly made coffee, along the counter so Alex can give it to Maggie.

“Thanks,” Maggie says with a smile to Kara, who spins back around to start making coffee for the next customer, who Alex should probably have been serving but she’d been too distracted by Maggie.

“Here you go,” Alex says with her own smile as she hands the cup over to Maggie.

“Thank you,” Maggie says, softer this time, and with a smile that Alex has come to realise Maggie only ever sends her way.

Alex’s heart skips a beat at the thought.

Maggie looks down at the cup in her hands, looking confused before a smile spreads across her face and she looks back up at Alex.

 “I’ll text you,” Maggie says and Alex is so distracted by her warm smile that it takes a moment for the words to register.

 _I’ll text you._  How can Maggie text her, she doesn’t even have her number?

She opens her mouth to respond, to ask what Maggie actually means, but Kara appears with a smile at her elbow. “She can’t wait.”

Maggie glances between the two of them for a moment and Alex is even more confused. Apparently Maggie is not though as she gives her one last smile and leaves.

Alex turns to find Kara grinning at her and suddenly things make a lot more sense. “What did you do?”

Kara steps back, hands up in defense. “Don’t hate me.”

“What did you do?” Alex repeats, because when Kara smiles like that, it’s never good.

“Just hear me out before you get mad, okay?”

“Kara, if you don’t tell me right now what you just did I’ll make sure you’re on dishes duty for a month.”

“A month!?”

“Just tell me now or I’ll make sure you have to do them anyway,” Alex growls.

“Okay,” Kara squeaks and Alex takes some satisfaction in the fact that Kara actually looks worried. Serves her right.

“I may or may not have written something extra on Maggie’s cup after you handed it to me.”

Alex groans. This definitely can’t be good. And she thinks she knows exactly what Kara wrote on the cup if Maggie’s parting words are anything to go by.

“What?”

“Your number.”

There it is. Alex’s mouth drops open.

“And maybe a heart or two.”

“Kara!”

“Don’t be too mad, she said she’d text you, remember? That’s a good thing! Means she likes you too.”

The very thought that Maggie could like her too sends warmth spreading through her chest. There’s no way that’s true, is it? But Maggie did say she’d text her…

“That’s not the point, you shouldn’t be meddling in my life like that. Who says I even liked Maggie or wanted anything more than the relationship we already have.”

A pointed look from Kara says that that argument isn’t going to work. Is it really that obvious that she likes Maggie more than any other customer?

Okay, with the amount of time she spends with Maggie versus other customers as well as the amount of times she’s mentioned Maggie to Kara has probably clued Kara in on how much she likes Maggie.

But that’s not the point, the point is that she could’ve made a move on Maggie if she’d wanted to herself, she was just waiting for the right time.

Luckily for Kara, she gets called away to help with a new customer and Alex is left to worry about whether or not Maggie will actually text her or if she was just being polite.

She doesn’t have to wait long when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she scrambles to get it out in case it’s Maggie.

It is!

**I take it your sister had something to do with this but I hope that if I ask you out, you’ll say yes. Not for coffee though, maybe dinner, this Friday?**

Alex quickly texts back.

**She was involved but I guess I should thank her. Dinner this Friday sounds great.**

**It’s a date xx**

Alex grins down at her phone. She has a date!

Kara looks over at her, a hopeful look in her eye now that Alex doesn’t look so mad any more.

‘Thank you’, Alex mouths.

Kara grins back at her and mouths ‘you’re welcome.’

Alex relaxes as she turns back to work, a smile set firmly on her face as she thinks about Maggie and how by some miracle, she actually likes her too.

…

It’s on their third date that Maggie confesses that she goes out of her way to get coffee where Alex works, just so she can see her every day. Alex grins at this information and despite the blush on her cheeks, Maggie grins too, before Alex pulls her in for a long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
